<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone Rescues Her From the Storm by starrysky_whumpfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656706">Someone Rescues Her From the Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysky_whumpfics/pseuds/starrysky_whumpfics'>starrysky_whumpfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysky_whumpfics/pseuds/starrysky_whumpfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya is captured by an old friend of Dmitry. He knows exactly who she is and how much she could be worth. Dmitry is determined to find her though, no matter what it takes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri | Dmitry &amp; Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 &amp; Broadway), Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 &amp; Broadway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wake up, your highness." A rough voice called, sounded far off and distant at first as the effects of the drugs began to fade away. Anya found herself on the cold floor of a basement, contrasting the warmth of her bed and Dmitry's arms around her that she last remembered.</p>
<p>"Where am I?" She muttered as she was lifted into a chair, her wrists pulled behind her and restrained with rope. "Who are you?"</p>
<p>"Maksim…I don't think your husband told you too much about me but we go back quite a ways." He explained vaguely, beginning to restrain her legs to the chair as well.</p>
<p>"He hasn't, I think I can understand why though." She said sighing, pulling slightly at the restraints. "What is this all about?"</p>
<p>"Well, the Anastasia plot was my idea, and Dmitry was the best of us. He was supposed to find the perfect girl, get the money, and bring it back. I couldn't believe it when I found out that he managed to get hold of the real deal. I eagerly awaited his return…but when I was informed that he didn't accept the money and ran off into the sunset with the girl…well I wasn't amused. Dmitry stole from me, and I'm getting what I'm owed. It took so much effort to get myself out of Russia and track you both down."</p>
<p>Anya rolled her eyes at him, pulling more at the restraints. "This won't work…the reward money was donated to a charity."</p>
<p>Maksim grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him grinning madly, her fierce glare reflecting back at her in his eyes. "Maybe so, but I'm certain there are some out there who would pay quite a sum to get their hands on a former grand duchess."</p>
<p>"I won't allow you or anyone at all to lay a single hand on me." She retorted, her gaze staring hard at him still, filled with fury and anger. "You are so selfish and cruel if you think any of this is okay!" She shouted up at him. "No one even knows that I exist! The rumors were hushed and confirmed to be untrue."</p>
<p>"Ah, but they were true, and there's many that still hold onto their hope. Now, open up wide, Princess."</p>
<p>"Why—" she started to ask before a gag was pulled between her teeth and tied behind her head as tight as possible. She violently shook her head and made an annoyed expression. Maksim grabbed a camera and positioned it in front of her.</p>
<p>"I really want to capture those Romanov eyes for your photo, all doe-eyed and desperate looking." Her eyes just remained full of annoyance and anger rather than fear, glaring sharply at him.</p>
<p>"I'm going to go grab some film for the camera, you just work on softening up that sourness." He said, patting her head before going upstairs.</p>
<p>Anya immediately started twisting and pulling at the bonds to try and get free, her wrists and ankles turning red from the ropes. She stopped struggling through at the sound of voices from above.</p>
<p>"Where is she? I know it was you!" A voice shouted. Dmitry.</p>
<p>"I don't have any idea what you're talking about. I have bigger concerns than you and some girl." Maksim responded with annoyance. "We're good friends Dmitry, I would never intentionally choose to harm you or your wife. I understand your reasons for abandoning the mission." Maksim said to him calmly, in a convincing and sympathetic tone. "If it helps, maybe we can work together again to look for her? I'm sure with our skills combined, you'll have her returned in no time."</p>
<p>"Fine. When can we start?" Dmitry asked him after a few moments of hushed discussion, causing Anya to groan beneath the gag.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow. I'll have everything we'll need ready." Maksim promised him.</p>
<p>"DMUH! MM MMPH!" She screamed, stomping on the floor and rocking the chair to get Dmitry's attention, looking towards the basement door eagerly as the handle moved for him to race down and save her. "Mmm mmph mm! Dmuh!" She called for him, groaning in frustration when Maksim was the one to walk down. He walked over to her and placed his finger underneath the gag, as if debating on taking it out.</p>
<p>"He already left I'm afraid. Without Vlad here to reason with him, he trusts my word completely. Not that it would've mattered. I could barely hear you and what I could sounded like mice or rats. If I take this off for now, do you promise to behave?" She nodded in response and he yanked the cloth out of her mouth, his thumb rested on her lips.</p>
<p>"Not a word. We have photos to take. I decided I want to capture your beauty in full after all." He said, placing the film into the camera and taking a couple of photos of her before moving the camera away.</p>
<p>"There, beautiful. Those will turn out lovely. I thank you for your cooperation, but of course, it's time for you to get some sleep." He said, pulling a syringe out and inserting it into her neck. "Sleep tight." He said to her as she drifted into darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I saw her last in our apartment…we had gone to bed for the night and I got up at one point because I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to wake her so I just went out to read in our living room. When I returned, she was gone. The person that took her had left the window open and a syringe behind. I was too late though." Dmitry explained to Maksim during their morning meeting.</p><p>"So you believe that she was kidnapped and didn't run away on her own choosing?" Maksim questioned.</p><p>"She wouldn't do that. It's not like her…I question every day why she chose me over a life that would resemble what she had before…but she never showed any sign of doubt. If there's one thing she is, it's honest and loyal." Dmitry said confidently.</p><p>"How romantically touching." Maksim response bored. "Who would hold a grudge against you then? Maybe Darya? She was the last girl you had such an intimate connection to. Jealousy can do crazy things." He suggested. "I keep track of everyone I know. You can find her just a few towns over." He said, sliding an address over. Dmitry pocketed it.</p><p>"I'll look into it and let you know what I find." He said rising to leave. "Thanks for this Maksim…I know we parted on awkward terms but I'm grateful that you could understand my reasoning for giving it up." Maksim just smiled at him with a small nod.</p><p>"Of course Dmitry, anything at all for you." He said, guiding him on his way out the door. Maksim locked the front door once he was gone, going down to the basement where Anya was expectedly glaring at him. He lowered the gag from her mouth that he had placed as a precaution for Dmitry's visit, holding a cup of water to her mouth. "Drink, I'm sure you're thirsty."</p><p>"I'm sure I can handle drinking myself." She snapped.</p><p>"That would require untying you though, I don't trust you with that power just yet." He shoved the cup into her mouth, tipping it back to let her drink until she started coughing on the water. She spit half of what she took back at his face. Maksim calmly pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his face before he grabbed her jaw violently and slapped her. "You want to play that way? Disrespectful and tough?" He released her face and pulled a knife from his pocket, poking her randomly before jabbing her shoulder, cupping her mouth to muffle her cry of pain as he did so.</p><p>"I can do so much worse to you if you keep this up. I need you alive but you don't have to be unharmed." He threatened, pressing the knife to her stomach which caused Anya to immediately bite his hand to get him away. Maksim gripped his hand in pain before lifting the gag off of her neck to force back between her teeth, as well as using his own scarf to blindfold her.</p><p>"I meant it, Anya. I have some visitors coming to see you tonight and you'll need to be on your best behavior for them, I expect only the most proper attitude." He said sternly before walking away to return upstairs and prepare for his guests.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If you’ll follow me down here, this is where I store my most valuable offer. Gentlemen, this is Anya. Otherwise known as the Grand Duchess Anastasia herself. You can call me a liar but I have reliable sources that prove it’s her. She’ll provide us with a very fortunate income. Go ahead and poke around if you’d like, just don’t damage the goods too much.” Maksim announced to his guests, a small party of three. </p>
<p>“This an intriguing find, Maxsim, quite a difficult one to pull off. Perhaps a moment alone for each of us would be fair?” One of them suggested, Anya almost perked up at the familiarity of the voice but didn’t say anything. </p>
<p>“I suppose…three minutes each. It’ll cost extra for longer.” Maksim agreed, taking himself and the other two upstairs. </p>
<p>“Anya…” The voice said hesitatingly before carefully pulling the gag from her mouth and removing the blindfold. Hands untied her own from behind her and stood her up to pull her into an embrace. </p>
<p>“Gleb…I thought you would’ve gone back to Russia.” She said quietly, letting tears escape her eyes and both fear and relief filled her mind seeing his face. She had nightmares about him coming back for her after the last time they saw each other. </p>
<p>“My report was enough to convince citizens, but not my superiors, I was forced to flee again and only recently heard about your situation here after arriving.” He explained. </p>
<p>“Are you here to get me out or just to go along with whatever Maksim has in mind.” She asked. </p>
<p>“I’ve done terrible things to cause you grief but I’d never…I don’t want to hurt hurt you, Anya. I don’t want to see you hurt. I’ll do whatever I can to see you go free.” He promised. </p>
<p>“So get me out of here now.” She pleaded.</p>
<p>Gleb shook his head and slowly sat her back down in her chair. “I can’t, not yet. We weren’t permitted weapons inside and I can’t risk that yet, it could put you in more danger.” He said, securing her hands. He picked the gag up off the ground.</p>
<p>“Dmitry…find Dmitry please. I need him, I never got to tell him.” She said as the gag and then blindfold were tied back around her head, cutting her off. Gleb seemed to fill in the blanks though, his hands slowly going down her waist and stopping at her stomach.</p>
<p>“You’re pregnant, aren’t you?” He asked. She nodded her head slowly as the door opened back up.</p>
<p>“Times up for you Pierre.” Maxsim announced. “Ruslan would love to take his turn.”</p>
<p>Anya could almost sense the change in atmosphere as she was left alone with just Ruslan. He walked over and took the gag out, leaving it hanging around her neck only to replace it with his own hand.</p>
<p>“Let me see those eyes…” he said in a cruel tone, slipping her blindfold down. “How beautiful, those alone could be proof enough you’re really a Romanov, beautiful blue eyes. You know what Maxsim plans to do with you?” He asked and she stayed silent, frozen in fear. “He’s going to sell you off to the highest bidder, and then they’ll send you off to the next highest payer and so on and so on. Or maybe, I’ll just buy you myself. I get a rush of adrenaline thinking about a princess answering to me, being the one to kneel at my feet and serve me however I please. If you say the word, I’ll put my offer down and take you away from this place huh? It would be a lot kinder than being passed around place to place.” He asked, removing his hand.</p>
<p>“Never.” She muttered bitterly. “Maxsim does not own me and neither will you nor anyone else. If you had half the decency—!”</p>
<p>“Shut her up now! I had her gagged for a reason!” Maksim said quickly, returning down with Gleb and the other guest. “Dmitry just knocked at the door and he can’t find her!” He instructed in a harsh whisper before storming upstairs. Ruslan pulled the gag up between her teeth and then covered her mouth with his hand as well. </p>
<p>Anya’s eyes shifted up at the sound of glass breaking  and shouting before the door swung open. “Let go of her.” Dmitry demanded, walking slowly towards her before Maxsim hit him over the head with a bucket to knock him out. Anya let out a muffled scream and struggled around in her restraints. </p>
<p>“I’ll call you all later when I secure potential people of interest.” Maxsim said and quickly cleared his guests out as quickly as possible, Gleb tried to give Anya a hopeful look of promise before being ushered away. Maxsim sat Dmitry up to chain his wrists to the wall before walking over to yank the gag from Anya’s mouth.</p>
<p>“There will be, severe punishments, for his disruption. As for you, I’m interested in how well this will work.” He said before pricking a syringe into her neck and cutting her free, letting her slump to the floor. She started to go over to Dmitry before having to stop as a feverish wave hit her. </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Anya. Hopefully having Dmitry here will encourage you to behave more compliantly.” Maxsim said, returning upstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dmitry tugged at the chains on his wrists the moment he gained consciousness, trying to get closer to Anya who was on the floor after being drugged by Maksim. He knew exactly what had been given to her, Maksim had always bragged about his experimental drugs that were intended for interrogations.</p>
<p>“You have to fight past it, Anya.” He said to her calmly, finally managing to carefully pull her over with his feet. She reached up to grab onto his shoulders and lean on him, her hands limply trying to reach for the chains to try and free him.</p>
<p>“Hey, no. You need to focus on your strength right now, okay? Just lean on me.” He said, wanting to put his arms around her more than anything. All he could manage was to lay his head on hers while she was trembling against him.</p>
<p>“Wasn’t there that song you and your grandmother had? The one you’re always humming at night after a nightmare?” He asked.</p>
<p>She nodded, softly humming in a stuttered and cracked voice, the tune obvious though.</p>
<p>“You’ll be okay…I won’t let him hurt you.” He promised, humming for her after awhile until she was able to fall asleep.</p>
<p>“Well, that is quite adorable.” Maksim said to Dmitry as he walked downstairs.</p>
<p>“Leave her alone…if you even touch her then I swear I will kill you once I’m out of these.” Dmitry threatened.</p>
<p>“You owe me! Part of that reward money you gave up was supposed to be mine! I taught you everything I know to help you survive hard times and only asked that you use those skills to help me out when I ask. You were free to use your part of the portion for whatever, you wanted out and you got out, but you messed up so you’re just being dragged back into hell again.” Maksim said frustrated.</p>
<p>“Her fever is getting worse already, she isn’t handling the drugs well.” Dmitry tried arguing. “Please…I’ll owe you for life, I’ll spend every second of my life paying back to you what I owe you if you let her go.”</p>
<p>“You already do owe me for life. You also interrupted a very important meeting of mine. That very much displeased me.” Maksim responded coldly.</p>
<p>“She needs blankets and water, and medicine or she could die.” Dmitry continued.</p>
<p>“I’ll find something to give her if it’ll shut you up.” He responded dismissively and going back upstairs. Dmitry noticed Anya start mumbling in her sleep and moving around more, like the start of whenever she would have a terrible nightmare. Usually his arms would be tightly wrapped around her and he would do everything to comfort her. She started thrashing around more and yelling in her sleep, unable to wake herself up.</p>
<p>“I can’t leave for two even two minutes can I?” Maksim said rushing back down in frustration, pulling a gag from his pocket to silence her.</p>
<p>“No! She’ll choke on that, just let me go to her, just for a moment…” Dmitry pleaded. Maksim sighed and loosened the chains enough to give his arms freedom. Dmitry pulled Anya tightly against him and shook her awake.</p>
<p>“Anya! Wake up, I’m right here.” He said to her, embracing her tightly. “It’s just a dream…you—“ he had started to tell her she was safe but stopped, he couldn’t promise her that, nothing about this was safe. “I’ve got you…I’ve got you.” He whispered, letting her sob into his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Please don’t let go of me…” she whispered to him.<br/>“Never. I’m holding on as tight as I can.” He promised. Sighing with relief as Maksim tossed him a bottle of medicine. Dmitry helped Anya to swallow some of the liquid after opening the bottle.</p>
<p>“There. Satisfied, Dmitry?” Maksim asked with crossed arms.</p>
<p>“Never. Unless you plan on letting her go?” He challenged. “We can work to get you that money..”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s hardly even about money anymore, I didn’t realize at first how…satisfying…it would be, seeing the prideful smirk so quickly washed away from your face, to see you beg and plead for her life, it’s almost…entertaining. I think you both will be sticking around for some time.” Maksim said laughing. Dmitry held onto Anya tighter.</p>
<p>“I won’t let you hurt her anymore. You know me Maksim, I will get free, and if you even lay a hand on her, the first thing I’ll do is kill you.” Maksim just laughed again in response, pulling Anya away from him and restraining her back into her chair from before. Anya lifted her head up to weakly give Dmitry a smile of reassurance that she would be okay.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow is when the real fun begins, so try and get some sleep. Open up Anya, it’s going back in.” Maksim said to her. She sighed and opened her mouth slightly to let him pull the gag into her mouth. “You too.” He said to Dmitry and doing the same to him next. After checking their restraints, he returned upstairs and left them alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shorter chapter for this one but longer ones will be coming ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gleb quietly snuck down the stairs into the basement to get to Anya, nearly sighing in annoyance when he saw Dmitry in the corner. He never cared for him, the only times he ever interacted with him were when Gleb had to arrest him for some crime that he would of course talk and charm his way out of. In his personal opinion, Anya deserved better. Maybe not himself, though he did enjoy the idea of her warm arms wrapped around him. It was often he would dream of waking up beside her, being the one to provide for her and to protect her. He wished for just one moment, she would love him the way that she loved Dmitry. The temptation to run away with Anya alone was heavy in his heart, he could tell her that Dmitry didn’t make it, Maksim would surely inflict something terrible on him for Anya’s disappearance. He wondered though, could he carry her grief? Could he bear to be the one to put her through any sort of pain that would come with such a loss? Gleb shook his head, trying to focus on the task at hand. He went over and shook Dmitry awake, whispering to him to be absolutely silent as Gleb freed him. Dmitry shot up to his feet and hurried over and freed Anya, embracing her tightly in his arms to both comfort and support her.</p>
<p>“I love you…” Dmitry whispered quietly, kissing her before wrapping one arm around her to let her lean onto him as she lost consciousness again. Gleb hid a look of discomfort.</p>
<p>“I have a carriage waiting for us all, we must hurry though.” Gleb whispered urgently. Dmitry picked Anya up to carry her as they quietly walked up the steps. Gleb guided them out until they finally made it outside, helping Anya into the carriage, hesitating at how warm she felt. He knew it had to be a fever, but the warmness was almost comforting, the urge to just run away forever with her left his heart racing and pounding.</p>
<p>“She seems feverish, she should seek medical assistance.” He said sitting her with Dmitry and telling the carriage driver to take them to a hospital. “She’s expecting by the way, she told me. Congratulations.” He added as flat as possible before Dmitry could respond.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Gleb. This seemed to be the furthest possible solution in my mind, but I really appreciate your help.” Dmitry said honestly. “I know Anya will be thankful too.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t wish any harm to her, she’s always been innocent. I just wish life could’ve kept her free of these complications.” He said, gazing out the window and tapping his fingers. “Do you really love her, Dmitry?” Gleb asked suddenly.</p>
<p>“More than anything. I almost gave her up because I knew that a life like the one I lead would follow me, I wanted her to have a life of security and comfort, but she chose me despite everything…and since then she’s been my world.” He said smiling, holding onto her tightly. Gleb was staring straight ahead out the window, pushing past tears welling up in his eyes. He wanted that, why couldn’t he have that? She was always right in his grasp, he could’ve insisted more on taking her to tea, been more gentle on her when she was brought into his office, he could’ve left with her when they were escaping…but she would never love him the same way she seemed to love Dmitry. Even he could sense the connection the two shared, stronger than soulmates. He saved them both, from the goodness of his cold, lonely, good heart.</p>
<p>“Take care of her then.” Gleb said nodding as they pulled up to the hospital. He watched them leave the carriage as Dmitry guided Anya inside. He shut the door and pondered in silence for a few moments on his decision before instructing the carriage driver to return to Maksim’s address.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>